


From the Mouths of Babes

by CamelotScryer



Series: DMC Shorts [4]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, Family Bonding, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-11-13
Packaged: 2020-03-06 03:34:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18842794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CamelotScryer/pseuds/CamelotScryer
Summary: Dante sends Nero out on what should be a simple mission. Not all goes as planned, as they soon find out. Now Vergil has to learn to be a father a bit quicker then he intended.





	1. Problem

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I'm going the route that Nero and Kyrie aren't dating because Nero is going to be young for basically this whole fic if I even finish it. I don't want to deal with all the drama that comes from learning your lover is now a toddler. So for the sake of this fic they grew up as siblings and it stayed that way. Not to say she won't pop up, or that the kids won't make an appearance, because all sorts of fun can still be had here. 
> 
> Most of the chapters will just be a series of short stories set in this particular universe. So it can still go in my DMC Shorts series. Also you can all thank my twin for the scene at the end cause she told me if I didn't add something like that after she got to that part, she would cry.(She reads all my stuff before you guys do. She's technically my beta reader. She hasn't read the ending yet cause she's not home right now. Ssshhh.)

When Nico arrives at the agreed upon location she's surprised to see Nero no where in sight. So she lights a smoke, and waits.

 

She's getting annoyed when a half hour has gone by and Nero doesn't show. Did something come up? Maybe he left a note.

 

She gets out of the van and slams the door loudly. So that if he's nearby, he knows she's pissed.

 

A simple glance over the area shows nothing of worth. So she approaches the phone booth. Nothing on the door.

 

She pulls it open and stops. There is a pile of clothes on the floor of the booth. Nero's clothes.

 

Holy shit. Is that kid runnin' around naked or somethin'?

 

The pile moves. She jumps back with startled yelp. “Nero?!”

 

The pile moves more and suddenly the jacket falls aside to expose a head full of fuzzy white hair, and baleful blues eyes that blink up at her sleepily.

 

“Holy shit!”

 

The kid blinks again. “That's a bad word.”

 

The jacket barely clings to the tiny figure. But to be fair, neither do the sweater or t-shirt he usually wears.

 

She gawps at the tiny figure and squeaks. “Nero?!”

 

The tilt of the boys head as he looks at her is almost puppyish. “Do I know you?”

 

Oh god. This is so bad. “Nope! I'm just the babysitter. Let's uh... let's get you back...”

 

That only seems to confuse the kid but he just shrugs it off and holds up his arms.

 

This is so wrong. She scoops the boy up and then grabs the remaining clothes and shoves him into the front seat, buckling him in.

 

She drives slower than she's ever driven in her life. Worried that if she hurts the kid someone will try to kill her. She debates where to take him. Kyrie won't be able to do anything for him, so the twins are probably a better choice. She does not want to have to explain this though, since she has no clue what's going on.

 

Nero is drifting to sleep when she finally pulls up outside Devil May Cry. She scoops up the tiny bundle and heads inside.

 

Vergil looks up when the door slams open and raises a brow as Nico drops what appears to be Nero's boots and pants on the floor. She's holding something all bundled in his jacket.

 

She spots him and beelines across the room shoving the bundle into his arms. “Here. This is your problem now. I gotta get home and try to explain this to Kyrie.”

 

And then she's gone.

 

The bundle in his arms moves and his head snaps down. He can hear Dante ask something in the background but he's too busy staring back at the tiny boy whose now looking at him.

 

The boy tilts his head. “Who're you? Are you another babysitter? Why do you look like me?”

 

Poor Vergil is bamboozled. “No.”

 

The boy huffs. “No what? Only one of those was a yes or no question! No you're not my babysitter? So who are you then? Are you with the orphanage? Why am I away from home anyway? Oh! Are you adopting me?!”

 

Vergil is certain Dante is laughing at him, but he doesn't want to look over to confirm it. “I am your father. Your real father. I don't need to adopt you.”

 

The boys eyes go dramatically wide. “I have a dad?!”

 

Vergil's chest seizes at the statement. The exuberance and answer are a total turn around from the boys usual behavior. Usually when his true parentage is mentioned Nero will pout and sputter that he already had parents thank you very much. Sure they'd died quite a few years back, but he'd had parents at one point, adoptive though they may be.

 

Vergil lifts a hand tentatively to run it over the boys soft hair, Dante makes a small plaintiff noise in the background as Vergil answers softly. “Yes. And an Uncle.”

 

The boys head turns, eyes full of wonder. “Wow! Hi! I'm Nero!”

 

Dante chokes. “Yeah, uh... we know kid. I'm Dante. And uh, your dad's name is Vergil.”

 

The kid looks back up at Vergil. “Vergil...”

 

He tries the name on for size but frowns after.

 

Vergil shifts uncomfortably. “You may call me what you like.”

 

A smile blooms across the small face. “Papa then.”

 

Dante laughs at the look on his brothers face. “Don't mind him kid. It'll take some getting used to for everyone. And he's never been the best with his emotions.”

 

The kid squirms and then looks down, picking at the over large sweater he's wearing before wrinkling his nose. “What am I wearing?”

 

Dante makes up something on the fly. “Sorry kid. Nico said your old stuff was trash so she put you in some of the things I left behind in the van. We'll have to go shopping and get you some new stuff.”

 

The boys nose wrinkles. “Okay. I never liked the orphanages uniform anyway.”

 

Dante moseys his way over to his desk grabbing at the phone. “Matter of fact. Might just call the girls and have them pick up something close to your size. How old are you kid?”

 

Nero bounces in Vergil's arms a smile spreading across his face. “I'm four! I'm a big boy now!”

 

Dante laughs as he dials. “That you certainly are kid. Yeah, hey Lady I need a favor.... No! Look Vergil will pay you back... because it's for his kid. That's why... Look I just need you to pick up a pair of clothes that would fit a five year old... It'll be easier to show you. Just get something in blue, the kid'll appreciate it. Probably.... Yeah, c'ya when you get here.”

 

Dante hangs up. “Asked for a size up just in case. No clue what size clothes you'd actually wear. You might be smaller, or you might be larger than your average four year old. Not to much difference but at least it shouldn't be to small.”

 

Dante gestures awkwardly around. “Why don't you get him settled on the couch Verge, turn on some cartoons or something and we can talk about figuring all this out.”

 

Vergil does as told settling the boy onto the couch and then staring vexed at the television. Exactly which channels were cartoons? With a snort he hands the remote to Nero, pointing to the channel button. “Just press that one until you find something you'd like to watch.”

 

The boy grunts a quiet agreement and immediately starts flicking through the channels.

 

Vergil leaves him to it and approaches Dante's desk to glare at his younger sibling. “Exactly what kind of mission did you send him on, Dante?”

 

Dante flails his arms out, gesturing wildly. “A simple one! Or at least, it should have been. A bunch of low ranked demons. A nest maybe. Nothing with the power to do... well, that!”

 

Vergil sighs at his brother and rolls his eyes. “Well there must have been something, because here we are.”

 

Suddenly the shop is full of indecent and obscene noises and it draws the attention of both brothers to the TV, where Nero is staring with wide eyes at the lewd act happening on screen.

 

Both brothers cross the room in a span of microseconds. The TV goes dark and quiet just as quick. The boy on the couch looks between them with wide eyes. “Why was that lady making that noise with her face?”

 

Vergil turns sharply and hisses. “ _Dante!_ ”

 

Vergil reaches for the red twin and the red twin flee's shouting his professed innocence. “I told you to put on cartoons! This isn't my fault!”

 

The chase continues and Nero can't help but laugh. He has no idea what just happened but watching the two jump and twirl and spin, it's almost like dancing. Murderous dancing, but still. He thinks he's going to like it here.

 


	2. The Hunter Becomes the Hunted

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nero decides to re-enact a nature documentary.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am ridiculously pleased by this chapter. Like I said these are basically all just short stories taking place in the same universe so it doesn't pick up right after the last one, so much as like a month or two down the line.

It takes Vergil all of five minutes to realize how quiet the room has gone. He glances out of the corner of his eye, careful not to show that he's noticed. Sure enough, Nero's tiny body is crouched down beside Dante's desk as he peeks around the edges at his father.

Vergil smirks and flicks his eyes back to his book, keeping an ear out for the boy who is being louder than he thinks he is as he slinks closer.

Vergil shifts and as he predicts all noise ceases for a moment. Then it continues once the boy thinks he's still safe. He waits until he can feel his son's eyes drilling into the side of his head. 

He uncrosses his legs and shifts, he can almost see his sons eyes snap around to stare at the movement. He uses the moment of distraction to reach down and wrap and arm around his sons waist pulling him up across his lap.

The boy let's out what almost sounds like a startled 'Merp' noise before he's quickly righting himself to lean against his fathers chest and pout up at him.

Vergil raises a brow. “What were you doing?”

Nero nestles down against his father. “Hunting.”

Vergil has to suppress the small smile that wants to overcome his face. “Hunting? And where did you pick that up?”

Nero shrugs and turns his head to press his ear against his fathers chest, listening to his heart beat. “TV. Lions.”

Vergil sets his book aside. “Hmmm. A nature documentary. What made you think I would be good prey?”

Nero does his absolute best to nuzzle down even further against his father and grumbles. “Didn't. Was jus' practicin'.”

Suddenly an odd noise pierces the silence and then stops just as quickly as both startle.

Nero blinks rapidly before pushing himself up to blink down at his fathers chest before asking. “Did you just purr?” 

Vergil blinks a time or two of his own before whispering. “I think I might have.”

Nero's lips thin and his nose scrunches. “You don't know?!”

Vergil shakes his head. “My father... he purred quite often. But this is the first time I have had the pleasure of experiencing it for myself.”

Nero looks speculative for a moment and then Vergil grunts as the boy throws himself back down across Vergil's chest and tries to cuddle him almost violently.

The boy is all knees and elbows, so Vergil can't help but choke on a quiet chuckle as he wraps his arms around the boy and wrangles him into a more comfortable position. It only takes a few moments of stillness before the noise once again erupts into the quiet room.

The noise Nero makes is entirely too pleased.

Vergil lets himself sink down into the couch. “Later, when Dante is home, I'll have to give you pouncing lessons.”

He can't believe he just quoted that silly movie.

Nero tilts his head. “Pouncing lessons?”

Vergil nods. “No jacket or shoes. They make too much noise. Dante will hear you a mile away. Like I did.”

Vergil will never admit that it was actually the lack of noise that gave him away first. “You need to stay focused on your target. You can't look away every time they move. That's how I managed to grab you without you noticing.”

Nero pouts. 

They stay cuddled together on the couch until Vergil hears the van. Then he gently sets Nero aside and moves across the room to turn on the jukebox. Maybe that will help muffle Nero's pouncing lessons.

Vergil can't help but to roll his eyes when the second Dante enters the room Nero throws himself off the couch and hurries across the room asking. “Uncle Dante! Can you purr too?!”

Dante scoops the kid up and grins. “Purr huh? Was someone purring?”

Nero nods vigorously and smiles sweetly. “Yeah. Papa was. Can you purr too?”

Dante laughs quietly and nuzzles his nose against the boys too soft hair. “Yeah. Probably. Haven't yet though.”

Dante deposits Nero back on the couch as he crosses the room towards his desk.

As Dante gets comfortable at his desk, Nero turns his head to blink at his father who nods, and then gestures.

Nero slides from the couch, and Vergil looks up to meet the playful grin on his brothers face. Dante clearly knows something is going on. 

Vergil smirks back and crosses the room, back to the couch that his son has already slithered away from.

Dante may know something is up, but Vergil knows something that Dante doesn't.

You see, the thing that Vergil knows is that this is a pouncing lesson.

There is a sudden and loud startled yelp as Nero springs into action, jumping up to tackle his Uncle Dante. Who as it happens, is leaning his desk chair back on two legs.

So both Dante and the chair go down. Of course Dante is smart enough to wrap himself protectively around the brat as they fall.

Nero goes, laughing the whole way. Dante catches the look of pure pride on Vergil's face before he turns it into his collar, and stays laying on the floor for a minute before ruffling the kids hair and pushing them both to their feet. “Alright kid, you got me. But don't do that again. You could of gotten hurt.”

The small boy grins up at him and then bounces away to the couch calling back. “Okay, Uncle Dante!”


	3. Worry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil worries, Dante does his best to help.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Decided to finish this one up for my birthday! The next update might be slow because I promised my sister I'd write her a short fic about her Argonian Dragonborn who thinks he's a Khajit(Spelling? What is spelling?), for our birthday. I promised her as soon as I finished this one I'd write it. So if any of you are interested in a story about a not!Khajit who can't remember names to save his life unless it's Farkas or Lydia(and later Rayya, when we got attached) and refers to the wolfy companions as 'Large Cats who smell like wet-dog' and Not!Farkas(he only really calls Vilkas that) and other such fun things. That'll probably be my next thing I post. Unless I get hit with inspiration and I absolutely need to type up a thing right this minute.
> 
> Side note, this takes place only a few days after the de-aging. So before chapter 2 but after chapter 1.

It's late. He's pretty sure Dante went to bed hours ago. The shop is quiet. Vergil sets aside his book with a sigh and rubs his hands down his face and digs his fingers into his tired eyes. It's been a long day.

He knows he should go to bed, it's been days and he's tired. So tired. He's not entirely sure why he hasn't slept yet.

Even Dante is starting to worry about him. Before he'd gone up to bed he'd suggested that Vergil at least try to get some sleep. Honestly, it sounds like a good idea. 

With a long drawn out sigh he stands and heads for the stairs.

He's distracted momentarily by a small light filling the hallway. He pauses and searches for the source.

Ah. Nero's room. Dante had insisted on a small night light. Which leads him to another thought. Why is Nero's door open? He glances towards Dante's room and sure enough, his door is open as well.

Is it so he could keep an ear out for Nero? Probably. He leans against the doorway and watches his son sleep.

The boy looks so small in the large queen sized bed. So... teeny-tiny in comparison. The blankets swamp him, the pillows curling around his head so that only his tiny face is visible.

Everything about the boy is small. That's worrisome for Vergil. Before at least the boy could look out for himself.

How is he supposed to protect him? How is he supposed to protect this small boy? A cold dread settles low in his belly. How is he supposed to protect his son?

He's never been able to protect anything. Not his mother, not Dante, not himself. Any time he's ever tried to gain the power to protect, it's all gone terribly wrong. Even if there was anything he could do, he doesn't want to leave. He doesn't want to leave Dante behind again, he certainly doesn't want to leave Nero.

He's not sure if he made a noise of some sort, or if Dante just happened to wake up, but suddenly Dante is at his side, a hand on his shoulder.

“Verge?” He whispers. He sounds worried.

Vergil shakes his head and murmurs. “I'm alright.”

Dante looks into the room and then nudges at Vergil. “You sure? You look awfully worried.”

Vergil shrugs and once again turns his attention to the sleeping boy. “I am. Worried that is. I just... How am I meant to look after Nero, when I can barely look after myself?”

Dante tilts his head and wrinkles his nose. “Is this about being able to protect him? Because you're not alone. I'm here to help. And I'm sure any one of the ladies would help out if we asked. They all adore Nero, they wouldn't want to see him hurt.”

Dante gestures widely. “And we can put up wards. Fix up the place to be more... defensive? Look everything's going to be fine. You were the biggest threat since Mundus, and even he wasn't that big of a deal. All these years later, with you at my side. I'm pretty sure we could take him if he decided to pop back up.”

Vergil rolls his eyes. “You exaggerate. Surely.”

Dante chuckles and nudges his brother again. “I'm not. You've always been my match Vergil. Back then, if it'd been the two of us, we could have taken him. We're twice as strong as we were then. I guarantee we could beat him.”

Dante must read something of his continued worry in his eyes because his own features soften, and he reaches out a hand to pull Vergil closer. Into a hug.

Vergil goes stiff, but doesn't push away.

Dante wraps his arms tightly around his brother and props his chin against his shoulder. “Hey... It's okay to worry. I'd be more concerned if you weren't worried. And Nero, he's so tiny right now. So helpless. I get it. But look... everything's going to be alright. Okay? Nero's gonna have the both of us to look after him until we figure out how to fix this. I'm sure we can keep him safe long enough to get him back to normal.”

Dante pulls back a little and his whole face scrunches up in dismay. “Oh come on Verge! Don't cry! Please! It's hard enough when Nero cries! I don't have any clue what to do when people cry!”

Vergil glowers and dashes at his face angrily before hissing. “I am not crying! Shut up, Dante!”

A quiet, sleepy sounding voice calls out suddenly. “Papa?”

Vergil lightly pushes Dante the rest of the way away, before turning to enter the room. “Yes. Sorry Nero. We didn't mean to wake you.”

Nero sits up and reaches for his father, nose wrinkled. “You look upset.”

Vergil shakes his head and sits on the edge of the bed, reaching out to pull his son closer to him, the boy immediately cuddles close. “I was. But don't you worry about me. Uncle Dante made it all better. Promise.”

Nero nods against his chest and murmurs. “'kay.”

Vergil lifts a hand in a now familiar gesture, to run his fingers through the boys soft hair. “Now, go back to sleep.”

The boy nods again and scoots back towards the center of the bed.

Vergil stands and tucks the blankets back up around the boy before leaning down to plant a brief kiss the to boys forehead. 

The boy huffs a contented sigh and closes his eyes. “Night Papa, night Uncle Dante.”

Dante leans against the door frame and crosses his arms. “Yeah. Night Kid.”

Vergil looks down at his boy for a long minute, long enough that the boy pops one eye open to check if he's still there. He offers a small smile as the boy giggles and closes his eye again, pulling the blanket up over his face. “Goodnight Nero. Sleep Well.”


	4. Father's Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which I am super late to the party and the boys celebrate their first Father's Day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long. I haven't managed to write any of the story I was supposed to for my sister. I just sit and stare at the document for ages. I only just named the story like two days ago. As for this chapter... it never once occurred to me to write a Father's Day chapter. I wouldn't even bother celebrating if I didn't still live in my parent's house. It just hit me a few nights ago that it would make a super cute chapter. Then I apologized to my sister and started writing this up. That's why I'm so late to the party.

Dante is honestly getting pretty bored when the phone rings. Vergil is out on a job, and the kid is sprawled out on the floor coloring. Dante sets down his magazine and reaches for the phone pressing it to his ear. “Devil May Cry. Dante speaking.”

He hears some excited whispering, and then a closer voice shushing the others.

“Hello Dante, it's Kyrie. The kids and I were wandering if you had any special plans for today.”

Dante's nose wrinkles. “Why would we have any special plans?”

There's silence for a long moment. “Dante, you do know it's father's day don't you?”

Dante slowly raises his eyes to stare at Nero. “Well shit. You uh... got another reason for this call? Cause I kind of gotta take Nero shopping now.”

Kyrie obviously tries to smother her giggles. “Of course you do. At any rate, the boys wanted Nero to come for dinner since he's the closest thing they have to a father. Even if he's as young as they are now. So I'm inviting the three of you to a Father's Day Feast if you will. So just come by at the usual time, alright?”

Dante agrees and says his goodbye's before hanging up. “Hey squirt! We gotta go pick up a few things at the store! Probably get a calendar while we're at it, since today's a holiday and we almost missed it.”

The boy finishes with is current crayon before climbing to his feet and carrying the picture over to Dante. “Look, I drew our family!”

Dante accept the piece of paper and looks it over. A tiny red and blue stick figure stands between, and holding the hands, of two larger stick figures. One red, one blue. The stick figures stand in front of a boxy, poorly drawn rendition of Devil May Cry. Though the blue neon sign is just a bunch of squiggles. “You uh... don't know how to read or write do ya kid?”

The boy shakes his head. “I know a few letters. I can write my name.”

Dante nods and grabs a pen and paper. “Cool. If I write something, think you can copy it onto that picture for me?”

The boy nods enthusiastically and Dante takes the time to neatly write out 'Happy Father's Day! Love, Nero'

Nero fetches one of his crayons and very carefully starts copying the letters. Dante lists each letter as he writes it. The boys in the middle of his own name when he perks. “Hey! That's my name! What am I writing?”

Dante offers a grin and gestures. “It says 'Happy Father's Day! Love, Nero' you said earlier that you were drawing this for your Papa, right? Then Kyrie called and reminded me that today is Father's Day. So we're gonna go pick out a card and a gift, and you're gonna give them and the picture to Vergil tonight at dinner with Kyrie. Okay?”

Nero nods vigorously and grins. “Yeah! It's gonna be my first time celebrating Father's Day! We didn't celebrate these things at the orphanage! Well... sort of. They had us make little offerings to the statue of The Savior to thank him for... being alive I think. They weren’t to clear on what we were supposed to be thankful for.”

Dante seems almost thoughtful. “Hey, than I guess you kind of have celebrated it. It's not unusual for grand-kids to give Father's Day presents to their Grandfathers.”

Nero goes absolutely still and stares down at the picture on the desk blinking rapidly, before squeaking. “What?!”

Dante laughs at the cute face Nero's making and ruffles his hair. “Yeah, did we not tell you? Sparda is your Granddad. He died when Verge and I were only seven, but he was still our dad. I don't think he would have liked knowing those crazy people on that island were worshiping him though. Kind of glad they're a lot less... creepy about it these days.”

Dante inspects the drawing one more time, to ensure that Nero wrote it all out correctly, before nodding and scooping up the boy. “Alright, let's get to shopping, we should probably take the drawing with us in case Verge gets home while we're gone.”

Nero leans down, Dante fumbles to keep his grip on the kid, Nero snatches up the drawing and clutches it to his chest. “Okay! Let's go!”

Dante debates briefly on which vehicle to take and quickly comes to the conclusion that if he takes the bike, Vergil will kill him. So he loads the kid up in the convertible. “Any idea what we should get as a present for your dad?”

The kid shrugs. “Dunno. Books? A new jacket?”

Dante snorts. “Yeah, your dad is pretty hard to shop for. I'll give you that kid.”

Dante decides on the mall. It'll give them the most options. It doesn't take long to reach, and he takes Nero to the closest card shop and reads a handful of them to Nero until Nero chooses one that he likes.

Then they just trudge through the rest of the shops. Pickings are pretty slim, and they go through several shops before Dante pauses and realizes that somewhere in the last few minutes he lost the kid.

He backtracks and finds him by a display of scarves. Both his tiny hands are wrapped up in a dark blue one that reminds him heavily of the red one the kid used to wear, the one they'd gotten from Kyrie when she'd dropped off some of Nero's things that she thought he might want if he were still the proper age.

The kid has buried his face in the scarf and looks blissed out. Dante can't help but chuckle at the sight. “Cute. You think that's what you wanna get?”

The boy nods into the material and refuses to let go of it even as it's being paid for. Keeps hold of it until they get a gift bag. Then it disappears inside, along with the drawing, and the card once it's signed.

Dante looks around for a bit more before he spots something. “Jackpot.”

He carries Nero to the tiny photo studio. He talks with the lady behind the desk. Just a quick single shoot, no frame necessary. They can print the photo in whatever size he wants afterward. 

So he scoops Nero up again and presses his face to the boys while giving him bunny ears as he grins at the camera. Nero goes red, face going slack as he tries to protest, pushing at Dante's face. Perfect. Dante has it printed small enough to fit in a frame on Vergil's bedside. Even get's a second photo done of just Nero for his wallet.

All in all, it's more money than Dante had planned on spending. His wallet is feeling lighter than he'd like. It doesn't stop him, from making just one more purchase. A cheap disposable camera. Take a few family photos... for the kid. The kid doesn't remember being an adult, who says the kid will remember all of this when it finally wears off, or they figure out how to fix it?

He tucks the camera away in his jacket, tucks the kid, whose half asleep, into the car and heads home.

Nero is sound asleep by the time they reach home. He carries the boy, and the gift bag in. Vergil is seated on the couch, reading. 

Dante places the bag by the door and approaches. “Hey.”

Vergil looks up, then sets his book aside and reaches for the sleeping boy.

Dante is more than happy to hand him off. 

Vergil arranges his son comfortably and tucks the boys head under his chin. Cute.

Dante pulls the camera from his pocket. “Verge. You don't have to smile, but don't glare.”

He sidles up behind Vergil and props his head on his shoulder, arms coming up and around to position the camera to capture all three of their faces. He waits just a moment and then takes the picture with a silly grin of his own. He inwardly curses that there's no screen to view the photo with, and that he has to wait until he gets it developed to see if Vergil listened or not.

He spirits the camera back away in his coat and heads for his desk. “We're headed over to Kyrie's for dinner tonight. So no disappearing on us. It's an important dinner. They wanted Nero over for it, and Nero's got something for you, so you have to go too. And no, Nero will not just be giving it to you when he wakes up.”

Dante goes to his desk and plops into his chair, kicking up his feet and dropping a magazine over his face. “Imma follow the kids example and take a nap. Wake me when it's close to dinner time.”

Within moments Dante is snoring away. 

Vergil blinks down at the small child in his lap. He reaches up and brushes some hair from the boys face. “Sleep well, dear heart.”

What feels like only a short while later, finds the small family arriving at Kyrie and Nero's house for dinner.

Once their inside and have done a round of greetings. Dante hands a bag to Nero and leans down whispering low enough that even Vergil's enhanced ears can't pick up what he says.

But Nero smiles widely, clearly excited. Then he runs up to his father and holds up the bag. “Here. For you.”

Vergil does his best to maintain a serious face, too many eyes on him for him to smile. He takes the bag. “Thank you Nero. Am I to open it now, or after dinner?”

Nero's eyebrows draw together and his lips purse, before he peeks over his shoulder at his Uncle.

Dante chuckles. “He can open it now squirt.”

Nero turns wide, excited eyes back up on his father and motions enthusiastically with his hands. “Now!”

Dante realizes that he should let this be a private moment, so that Vergil can emote for his son and quickly rounds up Kyrie and the kids and herds them into the kitchen.

Kyrie smiles up at him and gestures back to the other room. “That's going to be ridiculously cute. You're lucky we understand why we have to miss this.”

Dante shakes his head and presses his hand to his head. “Yeah. Sorry about that. You're to good for this world Kyrie.” Dante takes a small step back, just enough to see into the other room out of the corner of his eye.

Vergil is kneeling on the ground in front of Nero. “There are quite a few things in this bag. Which should I look at first, Nero?”

The boy tilts his head as he mulls it over before reaching in and pulling out the picture he'd drawn earlier. He smiles prettily up at his father as he presents it and says. “Happy Father's Day, Papa!”

Vergil looks startled. Dante knows it's because he didn't know what the day was, what holiday it was. It's the first the two will be celebrating together. They'd been in hell for the last one, went down the day right before.

Vergil goes soft, around all of his sharp edges. A tiny smile slipping onto his face as he admires the drawing, and his child's messy handwriting. There's a soft click, and Vergil's features harden again as he glares towards his brother, who is once again spiriting away the camera. 

Dante grins and holds his hands up in a peaceable manner, moving further into the room, so that he can no longer see.

Vergil glares after him for a moment longer before settling his face back into a neutral expression and turning his attention back to his son. “This is very well done. Did Dante help you with the writing?”

Nero nods enthusiastically. “He wrote it on a piece of paper and I copied it. I only know the letters of my name. But Uncle Dante listed each letter as I wrote it. I remember what a few of them are called.”

Nero reaches into the bag and pull out the two pictures. “These are from Uncle Dante. But I'm sure you'll like them.”

And Vergil does. He really does. There are no photos of his son at this age. The orphanage never bothered, so the first photos of Nero are when he was adopted by Kyrie's parents as a grumpy pre-teen.

Vergil's lips twitch at the larger photo. The photo catches the personality of both people in the photo quite well.

Nero frowns at the photo and whines. “Why does Uncle Dante have to be so weird?”

Vergil chuckles and ruffles his sons hair. “He would not be the Dante that we know and love if he was not weird.”

Nero pouts but hums his agreement.

Vergil admires the smaller photo for a very long minute, stroking along the edge of the photo before reaching for his wallet and placing it in the most prominent place he can find. The easiest place to see it from. 

He sets the other photo aside with the drawing on the side table nearby and then Nero hands him a card.

It's a generic card, that suits his son and brother perfectly. Cute picture of an animal on the front, and a joke on the inside. But the earnest look on Nero's face tells him that his son put a lot of effort into choosing a card he'd thought his father would like. He offers a small smile. “Thank you Nero, this is a very nice card.”

Nero is practically wiggling with excitement as he scoots the bag closer to his father. “Now the last thing! You take it out, okay?”

Nero's excitement tells Vergil that this is the moment Nero has been waiting for. The part of the gift that's had him excited from the start. He places the card aside.

Vergil gently reaches into the bag, and his fingers come into contact with something soft. Very soft. He wraps his fingers around it and pulls it from the bag. 

Nero's face lights up before he ducks it almost shyly, watching his father through his eyelashes.

It's a scarf. Almost identical to the one he's seen Nero wear a time or two in the last year. Obviously the color is different, but otherwise quite similar. He knows how fond of that scarf the boy is,wearing it so sparsely because he doesn't want to ruin it. Of course, his son also has the same preference for soft materials that he has. 

He runs his fingers over the scarf before raising it to his face to brush against his cheek. Yes, this scarf is excellent quality. Either Dante spent a small fortune for it, or it's one of the few high quality items that slipped through the cracks to be sold to common masses.

He secures the scarf around his neck and reaches for his son. Hugging him tight and placing a soft kiss on top of his fuzzy head. “Thank you Nero. This is very nice.”

Nero curls against him and sighs happily. “I love you, papa.”

Vergil runs a hand through his sons soft hair as he stands, boy in his arms. He unknowingly echoes Dante's words from earlier. “You're really to good for this word, Nero.”

And he is. He's too good of a son for someone like Vergil. But Vergil will do his best to become someone who deserves him. 

He supposes that's all Nero could ask for.


	5. Christmas in July

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dante puts on an old movie for Nero, it ends up getting Dante and Vergil into a little trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I realize that it's not July anymore. But the song from the movie popped up on my youtube feed and I just absolutely had to write a tiny fic based on it. That and since the fic is currently in the summer it would feel odd to just jump into winter even though none of the chapters are in order, and I don't know how long exactly I want Nero to be a child for so I have to figure that out before I base a chapter that's several months down the line and then have him age back up in say like... fall or something which would be before the winter chapter even takes place. Though I think Nero experiencing snow, and his first family Christmas would be just the cutest thing... so...
> 
> Also, sorry this is a bit shorter. I knew it wouldn't be long as soon as I got the idea for it. Though it actually got a bit longer than I thought it'd be.

“Give me a second Nero. I'll find some cartoons for you to watch.”

Dante proceeds to flick through the channels, careful to skip the one's he knows will get Vergil to stab him.

He pauses on one channel blinking rapidly. “Oh my god. Verge! Come look! It's that Christmas Special mom always made us watch on Christmas! They must be doing a Christmas in July thing!”

Vergil appears suddenly at the arm of the couch with a raised brow. “They're still showing that old thing on TV?”

Dante laughs. “Hey! Don't knock it! It's a classic! 'Sides, Nero seems to like it.”

Sure enough, Nero's eyes are glued to the screen in open fascination. 

Dante sets the remote down and heads for his desk. Vergil lingers by the couch for just a moment longer, watching his son, before joining Dante over by the desk.

It doesn't take long before Vergil notices Nero peeking over the couch at them, and then glancing back at the TV. 

Vergil discreetly nudges his brother and murmurs “What do you think he's doing?”

Dante narrows his eyes at the boy before looking past him. He groans. “Comparing us to the Miser brothers it looks like. Because of course, red and blue, grumpy old men. In his little head that sounds pretty accurate.”

Dante laughs and grins up at Vergil “Well, you are an ice queen, and I'm the hot-headed emotional one. So he's not far off.”

Vergil scowls and reaches out to smack Dante upside his fool head. Which only prompts him to laugh harder. 

They are certain of the comparison only a week later when Nico is giving them what for about ruining her van. 

“You two are always such trouble! Now, I know you don't mean to-!”

Nero cuts her off. “Oh yes they do. They're nasty little boys aren't they?”

Vergil turns pink from the tips of his ears to clear under his collar as Dante seems to suddenly choke on his own spit.

Nico eyeballs them both. “What's that now, Nero?”

Nero ducks his head shyly but continues. “They know exactly what they're doing. They just get caught up in showing off and fighting to be the superior twin. They know their own strength, but that doesn't stop them from ruining everyone's property anyway.”

Nico turns her eyes between the twins and chews on the toothpick she'd had to switch to now that there were so many children in her life. “Is that so, boys?”

Dante starts babbling. “I... you see... um- that is... hey!”

Nico smacks him. Then turns to Vergil, only to discover him missing. She glances at Nero who happily points to the front door.

Nico blinks. “Did your brother just run from retribution?”

Dante laughs and leans down to scoop up Nero. “Nah. Think he ran away out of embarrassment about being called a nasty little boy. By his own son. Who also called him out on his bad behavior in the same sentence. Verge always prided himself as the responsible twin who never misbehaves. So having his own son call him out on the lies he tells himself is super embarrassing, especially in front of company.”

Nero curls into his uncle and grumbles. “Do you think Papa is mad at me?”

Dante chuckles and reaches up to ruffle the kids hair. “Nah. Being mad at you probably hasn't even crossed his mind. Don't you worry about it kiddo.”


	6. Rampage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil's on a rampage. Nero is adorable. What's new?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Another chapter in semi-quick succession after the last one. I had this idea like... a whole week and a half ago. Figured I'd write it today since it was also gonna be a pretty short one.

Vergil's on a rampage. Dante would have stopped him hours ago if it wasn't so cute.

… Not that Dante thinks Vergil is cute. No. The rampage had started with Vergil ripping into Dante verbally about his mess. Followed by Vergil stomping across the room with a stormy expression, arms full of a truly impressive pile of pizza boxes.

But that wasn't the cute part. The cute part, was Nero. Scurrying after his father, clutching two overly large pizza boxes of his own, nearly dropping them several times as he chases after his father.

Dante's not even sure if Vergil's aware of his tiny tag-along. In any case he hasn't acknowledged the boy.

Dante is slightly less proud of the crate of empty alcohol bottles Vergil storms past with next. Even winces when Nero follows suit with an armful of empty beer bottles.

He's cooing again moments later when Vergil storms past in the opposite direction with a pile of dirty laundry so high he's surprised Vergil can even see where he's going. 

Once again Nero scurries after him, plucking up every wayward sock or t-shirt that falls from the pile.

It continues in that vein for awhile. Nero has to improvise a few tools, and Dante's not even sure where Vergil got a mop from, he didn't even know he owned one.

They dust, sweep, and mop. Soon enough Vergil is looking almost proudly over the shop, arms crossed, smirk firmly on his face.

It's then that Dante learns that Vergil knew Nero was helping the whole time. Nero is standing at Vergil's side, mimicking his father's exact stance.

Vergil drops his hand down on top of his sons head. “You've done very well, Nero.”

The smile that nearly splits the boys face in two is just about the cutest thing Dante has ever seen.

But then Vergil turns his eyes back to Dante with a glare. Dante ducks his head in an attempt to pretend he was paying attention.

Vergil snorts. “If you mess up all of Nero's hard work, Dante, you will regret it.”

Oh. That asshole.


	7. Babies Day Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vergil goes out on the town with Nero and has no idea why all these women keep talking to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I heard tale it was Dadgil week? Am I late to the party? Where does everyone hear about these things? I learned from the tags on other fics. 
> 
> I let my sister choose from the handful of idea's I have written down for this and she chose this one. It took me three days, all while having Trigger Finger, to get it done. But here it is nine pages later. So yeah, it's a bit of a longer one. Almost 4,000 words. Wowzers.

Dante is not in the office when Vergil comes down. Nero however, is on the couch. In pajama's with an empty bowl sitting on the coffee table while he watches morning cartoons.

Vergil makes sure to make some noise as he approaches. 

Nero immediately sits up and turns, upon spotting his father he smiles. “Good morning, Papa!”

Vergil offers his son a soft smile. “Good morning, Nero. Is your Uncle out on a job?”

Nero nods. “Yeah. He's only been gone for a few minutes. He said he knew you'd be up soon so it would be okay to leave me alone for a few minutes.”

Vergil nods and steps closer to the couch, eyeballing the bowl. “And what did he feed you for breakfast? Cereal?”

Nero shakes his head and stands, reaching for his father. “Oatmeal. He said it's one of the few foods he doesn't mess up when he tries to cook.”

Vergil pulls the boy up into his arms, nuzzling his soft hair. “Do you think you can get changed into play clothes while I make myself some breakfast?”

Nero nods and wiggles his way out of his father's arms as Vergil leans to place him down. He runs off upstairs.

Vergil doesn't actually have to eat, but he and Dante figure it's a good precedent to set for the boy, since Nero does in fact have to eat. Even if not as often as your average human, or as much food as your average human.

Vergil scoops up the bowl and takes it to the kitchen, dumping it in the sink for Dante to deal with later. He puts on some tea and decides not to bother with anything fancy. Two sunny-side up eggs and some toast.

Nero is vaulting down the stairs practically two at a time before it's even finished cooking, boots in hand. He situates himself in one of the kitchen chairs at the table and carefully inspects he boots before pulling them onto the proper feet.

Then he waits patiently, kicking his feet while Vergil finishes serving up his own breakfast.

Vergil sets his plate and cup down before kneeling in front of Nero. He grabs the laces of one boot and says the little ditty that Dante had taught him when they realized Nero didn't know how to tie his own shoes. 

He sits back on his heels as Nero grabs up the laces on the other boot and they both repeat the little ditty slowly as Nero ties a knot with clumsy fingers. In the end the knot looks a little crooked, but it's tied.

Vergil offers a small smile and ruffles the boys hair. “Very good. You'll be able to do it all on your own in no time.”

Nero positively beams.

Vergil sits at the table to eat as Nero runs off to fetch his crayons and some paper. 

Nero happily kicks his feet as he colors. “Are we going out?”

Vergil nods and wipes at his mouth before answering. “Yes. I have a few errands to run. The bookstore first, you can pick out a book as well while we're there. A few things at the store, where I will allow you to pick out one snack, and one toy. We will drop our things off at the house and then I have a meeting nearby. We'll bring your coloring book and crayons so you're not bored, and I hope you'll behave like I know you can. After my meeting, if you behave, we can go to the park, and get ice cream.”

Nero hums happily and wiggles in his seat. “Okay! I'll do my best!” 

Vergil finishes his meal in record time. He escorts his son to the restroom so that they can both brush their teeth. Vergil nearly coos when Nero makes an effort to brush his own hair back to mimic his father.

To stop the boys pouting when he doesn't succeed, Vergil gently takes the brush and some hair gel and gels the hair back. The boys hair isn't quite long enough to stay on it's own when slicked back.

Once that's done he gather's the Yamato and uses some power to disguise it as a cane. He locks up after they leave and then holds out his hand to his son, who happily takes it and hops along beside him. Luckily all the places they need to head to are in walking distance, because the fresh air and exercise is good for Nero's growing body.

The bookstore is just a block away and Nero disappears into the children's section the second they arrive.

He is browsing the new books in the occult section to see if anything real has slipped through the cracks when he hears his son say, “No, I'm not lost. I'm here with my papa!”

Is someone talking to his child?

A female voice answers. “Oh? And where is he at sweetheart?”

Does she not believe him? How foolish. He starts the short walk to the children's section.

Nero answers. “The section about ghosts and demon's.”

She chuckles. “Paranormal romance? I doubt that honey.”

Vergil narrows his eyes at the woman as he turns the corner. “Occult, actually.”

Both Nero and the woman's head snap up. Nero smiles and throws up his arms, clutching a book. “Look Papa! I found a book about magic too!”

A glance at the title makes him chuckle. “A book about magic indeed.”

He flicks his eyes to the woman, who has gone a bit stiff. Her breathing has gotten heavier and her pupils have dilated. Her pulse sounds quickly through her veins. Is she sick? Scared? He raises a brow at her and she sputters.

“Oh! I'm so sorry! Is this your son?”

Vergil wants to snort at her stupidity. The boy had called him papa, and obviously takes after him. “Indeed.”

Nero leans against his legs and opens the book. He's still not very good at reading but if the boy on the front with a wand is anything to go by, that's how Nero knew it was a book about magic. He watches as his son mouths the letters he knows as he see's them and tries to make words.

The woman shifts and clutches her hands together. “He's a very precious little boy.”

Why is she still trying to make conversation? 

He tries to disconnect from the conversation. “Indeed. If you don't mind, I'll get back to my book browsing. Come along Nero.”

Nero happily follows his father back to the occult section. But the woman does as well. Why? Does she want something from him?

The woman starts babbling nonsense and makes it hard for him to browse the titles and inspect the books. He is very quickly becoming annoyed.

He snaps the book he's inspecting closed and sets it down. “Come along Nero. Let's purchase your book and be on our way.”

The woman seems to get the idea. She doesn't follow them to the checkout. He'll just have to come back tomorrow and try again. He purchases the book and places it away in a bag. Nero pouts so Vergil reaches down and runs his fingers lightly over his hair. “If you like, I'll read it to you tonight. We can work on some of your letters while we're at it.”

That seems to cheer him back up to his usual happy self.

They don't even get halfway to the store before a group of older ladies(probably around Vergil's age, but they look it, where as he does not) surrounds them to coo at Nero. Nero ducks behind his fathers leg, not liking the large amount of attention focused on him.

Vergil in more than happy to tuck the boy against his side and glare at the women. “Ladies. Do you mind? We are quite busy, I am afraid.”

Vergil almost regrets saying anything when all eyes snap to him. He shifts away as they once again coo. Are they crazy? Why are they cooing at him? One of them eyeballs his hands before smiling brightly. 

“What a beautiful child you have, and my you're quite handsome yourself! Your wife is a very lucky woman!”

Wife? She just looked at his hand, there is no wedding ring there. What is she getting at? “Nero's mother passed shortly after his birth. Or at least she better have, considering she left him at an orphanage shortly after he was born.”

The threat to her life had she lived and still dropped him off at the orphanage is heavily implied. For some reason, the threat seems only to make the women coo more.

This is getting ridiculous. What is with all these women lately? Is there something in the water? Are demon's afoot? 

He is getting tired of this nonsense. But getting violent would needlessly upset Nero. So with a sigh he gently pushes one of the women aside as he heft's Nero up against his side with the other arm. “We have much that needs doing, if that will be all?”

He doesn't wait for an answer, just escapes through the hole he made in their defenses. Honestly, if things like that keep happening, they'll get nothing done. He does not put Nero down until they reach the store.

Luckily other than a few greetings, and well wishers, Vergil is able to pick up the few groceries they need in peace. Nero even picks out a healthy snack of apples instead of candy... Dante will be disappointed, but Vergil couldn't be happier about the choice.(Much later Dante pouts about it, and Nero almost cries because he thought Dante would like them because they're red. Dante guiltily eats one to show Nero he doesn't hate them.)

They go to the toy section. For some reason Nero is drawn to the doll section. Barbie style dolls specifically.

There are other children in the isle, but they seem to be minding their own business.

Nero reaches for a Barbie and pouts at it.

Vergil steps away from the cart to examine the doll. “What's the matter Nero?”

Nero holds up the doll. “I can only see girl dolls. Are their any boy dolls? I've decided my action figures need a daddy.”

Vergil blinks and takes the doll, placing it back on the shelf before glancing around. He seems to remember there being a boy doll in this series. Did they do away with him?

No. There he is. He gestures and Nero's eyes light up as he spots him. He rushes over and pick hims up, looking him over critically. “Does he come with different clothes?”

Hm. Their are only a few options but hanging next to the dolls is an entire wall of outfits in little packages. Did toy sections look like this when they were little? “Go ahead and pick out an outfit for him then. I know I said only one toy, but an outfit doesn't really count as a toy, now does it?”

Nero's grin is practically megawatt and he knows he's spoiling the boy. But Nero could really use a little spoiling.

Then a snide little jerk has to ruin it by spouting off at the mouth. 

“Ew! You like dolls?! Dolls are for girls!”

Vergils' hand tightens around The Yamato. What he wouldn't give to just be able to stab the little jerk. 

Nero however handles it like a pro. “You're just jealous that your daddy won't let you get one!”

It sends the little jerk packing once he realizes he's not going to get the reaction he wants.

Nero turns away from the display and holds up two clothing sets with a wrinkled nose. “I don't know which one to get! I like the jacket in this one, and the boots in the other!”

Vergil glances between the two and freezes. The jacket is blue, with gold accent, a bit like his old one, but not quite. The boots, also resemble his boots. Is Nero trying to turn the doll into him?

Well, looks like he's getting both. He doesn't answer, just takes both packages and the doll and deposits them in the cart.

The tiny dance Nero does is worth it. Knowing that he can do such little things to make his son happy, make him feel a warmth in his chest that he can't explain. Dante probably could... but there's no way in hell he's asking Dante about it.

At checkout returns the strangeness that is going on in this little neighborhood. The cashier keeps trying to make eye contact between scanning the items. This time, it's not even a woman. The boy barely looks older than his son when he's in his proper body.

With a sigh, he allows eye contact, if only to get this over with. And then an unusual heat is crawling across his face when the boy winks at him. Winks! 

He avoids the eyes of the boy after that.

Thankfully the trip home to drop off the groceries is uneventful. Vergil might have to actually stab someone if one more person acts strange. Putting away the groceries gives him time to calm down. He calls out to Nero. “If you have to use the bathroom you should do so now, and then find your coloring book and crayons.”

He can hear Nero moving around to do as he asked. A few short minutes later after he finished up, Nero appears with the aforementioned items and holds them up. Vergil takes them and sticks them in a bag for easy carrying.

Then they set out for the cafe. His contact is seated outside. He stops by the lady at the front to request an extra chair at the table for Nero, pointing to the table they'll be moving too. It only has two seats. He doesn't blame the man, Vergil didn't know he'd be bringing Nero along either until he woke up this morning and Dante was on a job. 

When they approach the table he sits and pulls Nero up into his lap for the time being. “Mr. Turnbal.” 

The man blinks rapidly as he places away his new paper. “Ah! Mr . Alighieri! Good to see you! My! What a handsome lad you have there!”

Vergil smirks dryly. “Yes. I'm afraid his usual babysitter is out of town. It shouldn't be a problem because he's usually very well behaved. But you know how children can get some times. Nero, say hello to Mr. Turnbal.”

Nero looks up shyly through his lashes and gives a little wave.

Mr. Turnbal laughs. “How charming! You should bring him to more of our meetings! Is he going to be following in your footsteps?”

Vergil takes the menu the waitress offers him and transfers Nero to the chair she brought. He sets down the menu and makes sure Nero's comfortable with his coloring book and crayons. “Not quite, I'm afraid. My brother runs a... pest control business. Nero is much more interested in that angle of the business.”

Mr. Turnbal's brows scrunch together. “Pest control?”

Vergil nods and taps a finger against the briefcase the man brought that should hold a very old grimoire. The grimoire of a witch who held contracts with demons. “Yes. Pest Control.”

He ignores the menu, he has no plans to order anything other than tea, if they have it.

They start talking business, at least until the waitress arrives to take their orders. 

Mr. Turnbal orders a small salad and coffee. 

Vergil turns to face the waitress holding out the menu. “I'll just have Earl Gray Tea, if you have any. Nero, would you like a drink?”

Nero seems to think for a moment. “Cocoa?”

Vergil turns his eyes back to the waitress. “Are you serving Hot Cocoa this time of year?”

The waitress smiles prettily crossing her arms over the menu's in a way that makes her bosom push out. “We have the tea. We aren't currently serving hot cocoa, but we probably still have some kicking around. If we don't, will chocolate milk do?”

Vergil steadfastly keeps eye contact. “Nero?”

Nero frowns for a moment but nods. “Yeah, that's okay.” 

Vergil turns sharply away from the woman and picks up right where he left off with Mr. Turnbal.

The Waitress remains ignored as she returns with drinks. Though Mr. Turnbal offers her a polite smile/nod combo.

They finish business relatively quickly and Vergil allows him to make small talk. Mr. Turnbal mostly asks after Nero, his age, if he'll be starting school soon. Other little things. Vergil, being a doting father apparently, is more than happy to brag a little about his son.

When the check comes, the waitress slides it onto the table close to Vergil. Who ignores it.

Mr. Turnbal offers a smile and reaches for it. The woman turns red and scurries away.

A moment later Mr. Turnbal laughs and shifts the check across to Vergil. “I think she meant for this to go to you, young man.”

Her name? Ah, and number. 

Vergil snorts and scowls at it. “Keep it. I have no use for such things. I'm not looking for a new babysitter. Come along Nero.”

Vergil picks up the briefcase, now that they've come to an agreement and money has switched hands. 

Nero jumps to his feet and tucks his book and crayons away in his bag, taking his father's offered hand.

Vergil offers the boy a brief, small smile. “Park first, or ice cream?”

Nero only needs a moment to mull it over. “Park please.”

So to the park they go. Nero runs to play on the equipment the moment they arrive, dropping his bag by the park bench on his way.

Vergil tucks the bag more neatly against the bench and sits down, opening the briefcase and gently pulling the book out. It's very clearly old, but still in good condition. He crosses his leg over his knee and lays the book flat, opening it to read a bit about this woman and her familiars.

It's not long before the spot next to him is filled with another parent. There are a handful milling about.

The woman offers him a smile. “Which one is yours?” 

Is she serious. He exhales loudly through his nose and almost crossly says, “The one with white hair.”  
As if it weren't obvious.

Her smiles doesn't waiver. “Oh! What a cutey. Mines the girl there, in pink.”

He glances in the direction she's pointing. There are three female children who meet this particular quota where she is pointing. He snorts and turns his eyes back to his book.

Things are quiet for a few minutes and he thinks maybe she got the idea. But it is apparently not meant to be. “So what are you reading?”

She isn't going to drop this, is she? “A grimoire. From a long dead witch.”

Her face crinkles unattractively. “Grimoire? What's that?”

Uneducated as well? Honestly. “A spell book. An ancient one.”

It's the simplest explanation he can give.

The unattractive look is still there as she says. “Well, that's certainly different. Read stuff like that often?”

Vergil nods and carefully turns the page. “Yes. It's part of my job as a researcher.”

She lights up. “Oh! Your a researcher? What kind of things do you research?”

Is she serious? Can she not infer that he's reading a book crafted by a long dead witch for work and apply it to what he researches? “The Occult. Obviously.”

She's clearly embarrassed now. Good. 

The kids, of course, are being kids.

“My dad could totally beat up your dad! He looks like a nancy boy!”

Nero's voice rings out with a scoffs. “Are you serious? My dad has a sword! And an identical twin who also has a sword! A much bigger sword even!”

Vergil's eyes narrow. “Size isn't everything Nero!”

Then he flicks his eyes back to his book.

They sit in silence for a bit while the children bicker.

The woman ruins the silence once again. “A sword, huh?”

Vergil holds up the disguised Yamato and flicks the handle so the blade shows. “Yes.”

He sets the cane back down as she lets out a little gasp.

He actually manages to get a bit of reading done after that. After a few minutes of silence she even wanders off to go talk to the other parents.

His son occasionally calls out for his attention to show him something. But it's not a bother to offer Nero a few minutes of his time and call the occasional encouragement back.

It's nearing lunch when he calls Nero away from his play to go get ice cream. 

Nero isn't upset however. He cheers and scoops up his bag grabbing his father's hand with his other hand and attempting to drag him towards Fredi's.

Vergil chuckles and pulls Nero closer to himself instead. “Hold on a moment Nero. Let me just put my book back and we can go.”

Nero pouts and does an excited little jig while he waits.

Vergil puts away his book back in the briefcase and takes up Nero's hand. He contemplates walking slowly because Nero is doing his best to drag him along. For a moment, he does just that. 

Nero huffs at him and Vergil smirks before elongating his stride so that he's pulling Nero along briefly.

Nero groans out a protest and pulls at the hand dragging him. 

Vergil laughs again and scoops his boy up so they can get to Fredi's quicker.

Cindy calls a greeting as they enter and Vergil sits Nero at the bar before seating himself. They both order a strawberry sundae.

Cindy sits across from them. “Hey! It's two of my favorite customers! How's life treating you?”

Vergil scoffs. “I think the cities gone nuts. I've had people bothering me all day. Everywhere I go. There's no escaping it.”

Cindy glances at Nero and smirks. “Mostly women?”

Vergil feels that mysterious heat creep back over his face. He grits his teeth. “Yes and one man.”

Cindy looks like the cat that got the canary with that grin. “It's probably because your so obviously Daddy Material. It helps that you're unattached.”

Vergil stills. “Daddy... material? What does that even mean?!”

Cindy laughs and gestures to Nero. “You're obviously a good daddy. Your kid is happy, and seems to like you a lot. And someone clearly liked you enough to give you a kid even if you're not together anymore. Way some people see it, you'll be a good father to any kids they might currently have, or to one you eventually make with them.”

Vergil is reeling. “...Wait. You mean all those strange people have been flirting with me?!”


End file.
